The Dance, The Dilema
by XxSashaxX
Summary: So I guess you could say I'm pathetic but I'm just a little left out When everyone around you is together and then you're best friend *cough* adopted brother *cough* asked you to a dance its weird because your in love with him and he sees you as a friend.


**Ok this is probably going to be a two shot, maybe =/ anyway let me know, enjoy and hopefully review. I know it's been done a lot but I wanted to give it a try. It looked like fun ;D**

You'd think I'd be depressed at the fact that the most popular guy in school is my best friend and I'm completely invisible, the freak. But you know how it is, high school changes people, or it's meant to, Edward's still the same guy but he's caught up in the _"popular"_ group, basically backstabbing bitches and assholes. But what was he meant to do? When the popular's come knocking you can't refuse, it just turned out that my door was locked and Edwards was nearly knocked down.

"Bella please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Why won't you go to the dance with me?" Edward pleaded, I rolled my eyes at his immature pout.

"Maybe because I don't feel like being harassed my Jessica and Lauren because I _'Stole'_ you, and I think that's a sufficient reason, don't you?"

"Bella, I won't let them get _near_ you"

"Yeah like in freshman year, thanks for that"

"I apologized for that"

"It doesn't matter anyway because I'm going with Jake"

"I don't like him"

"You don't like any guy I hang around with"

"True"

"Now Do you mind? I want a shower" he didn't move from my room,

"Edward I _will_ tell Esme you're being perverted"  
>"You've already done that"<p>

"And it stopped you playing football for a week; I think that's threat enough"

"But I got to spend more time with you, so it really isn't"

"Ugh! Just get out of my room Edward" he grinned at my frustration and kissed my cheek before slipping out the window and into the tree outside, to then proceed to hop through is window.

Alice then burst into my room,

"Don't say anything" I mumbled through my arms where my head was buried to hide my blush.

"Ooh is Bella blushing again?" I groaned,

"Alice shut the hell up, this isn't funny"

"It was when you were 12"

"No it wasn't! I wasn't even a teenager and I was in love with my best friend!" Alice giggled,

"Why do you use that past tense?"

"Because Alice, We're 17 now and 5 years is a long time to reflect on things. It's not going to happen and so, I'm going to the dance with Jake" Alice's face dropped,

"Don't look like that Ali please, I can't wait forever…ok I can, mentally, but my heart needs some attention"

"Bella he does give you attention"

"Alice that was once, when he saw me in a frickin bikini for the first time and couldn't' keep his eyes off my chest and that was ages ago, and the only other time I get attention is when he isn't in school, isn't doing football, or homework, or with Emmet or Jasper"

"Bella-"

"No Alice, Jasper still finds time for you, Emmet still finds time for Rosalie, why in fucking hell can't Edward find time for me? Because I'm not important and you know it"

"Bella he's scared" I snorted,

"Scared? I was alone for _years_ Alice!"

"Bella you said you got over that! You told Carlisle the physiatrist worked!" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course it didn't but I didn't want to waste any more of their money and I certainly wanted my Mondays, Wednesdays, Saturdays and Sundays back, I want my _life_ back but that doesn't seem to be happening"

"bella it's not happening because you _can't_ have your old life back, you have to make a new one, everyone knows father time never makes a reappearance and you need to make your life, not depend on some supernatural probably non-existent force"

I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I need to think" Alice gave me a smile and then left my room, shutting the door softly behind her.

I had roamed the streets since I was 7, my parents died because of a gang attack and I had been hidden. Scared as hell for 3 years I was stumbling my way through a park when Carlisle and Esme found me, they were strolling through the park and I hid in the shadows. I had accidentally sneezed though and alerted them to my presense. Carlisle had crouch in front of me a begged me to talk, I had refused, they thought I was mute. They adopted me like that, I had mute written on my adoption certificate somewhere.

We had gone home and I had seen that they had two children, non-identical twins. Alice and Edward. Alice had scared me with her over enthusiastic movements and speech but Edward had been far more mellow and like me. The first time I had talked in three years was to Edward, he had been so happy. So had Carlisle and Esme of course and Esme had been proud Edward had made me talk, even if it was to say he would marry me. I had clung onto that, still did.

No one ever found my parents bodies, or who had killed them, I wasn't ok though. It had left me traumatized, and I still remember the sounds of their bodies being ripped, sliced, and shredded by the cannibalistic group.

I ran my hand over my face and whimpered as a car went past I hadn't seen before. I was scared,

"ESME!" I called, you see the house was a "U" shape and mine and Edwards rooms were parallel. So that he could get into my room at night without walking through the entire house we had made Esme add a tree to her garden, right between our windows. I think she knows what we use it for but she doesn't seem to mind, she does check on us now that we're older though, seriously Esme in my dreams.

"What is it dear?" Esme said as she rushed into the room,

"I-I don't think I can come down for dinner tonight…" She looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed,

"Bella whatever is the matter? Do you want me to get Alice? Edward?" I shook my head rubbing my eyes,

"Carlisle" Esme nodded,

"Thank you" I whispered as she jogged off to find her husband, I truly did see them as parents, but I rarely called then mum or dad, and it only felt right on occasion. I was glad that Edward had closed his curtains; he would rush in eventually though. He was like Alice had these inklings where he knew what someone was thinking, or going to do. It was a twin thing, they said, but they seemed to individual to have something like that connected to each other.

"Bella?" I looked up and gave Carlisle a watery smile,

"I didn't mean to lie"

"About what?"

"The treatment" I sobbed, I knew I wasn't making any sense,

"It didn't help, _doesn't_ help. Can you get me some thicker curtains there's a strange car that keeps driving past" I muttered, embarrassed and terrified at the same time.

"Oh Bella of course"

"Do you remember the number plate?" Esme asked, I nodded, me and Edward had photographic memories, apart from most of my life my had been a hindrance. I quickly wrote it down and Carlisle looked it over with a sigh of relief.

"That the new doctor, he's called Mark Dowson, great grades fresh out of medical school. He's fine bella trust me" I nodded,

"I do" Carlisle gave me a smile and left the room after giving me a kiss to the forehead.

Esme tucked me in and gave me a glass of water which already had a dissolving Paracetamol in it.

"Thank you Esme" She smiled at me, but a tinge of sadness was still in her eyes,

"This will get easier for you Bella, I can promise you that" she gave a fleeting looked towards Edwards window and I knew she wasn't just talking about my hang-ups, but it was embarrassing for her to know I was hopelessly in love with her son.

"I would change it if I could Esme" her head shot to me,

"Don't you dare think like that Bella, this was meant to be and no one is judging your heart. Most of all me! You are both so stubborn, do you mind if I go shout at him?"

"Be. My. Guest" I said taking a long sip from my glass.

"Thank you, again, love you mum" I smiled as I knew that would make her happy, and fell asleep humming _be our guest_ from beauty and the beast.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!__  
><em>_Put our service to the test__  
><em>_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie__  
><em>_And we'll provide the rest__  
><em>_Soup du jour__  
><em>_Hot hors d'oeuvres__  
><em>_Why, we only live to serve__  
><em>_Try the grey stuff__  
><em>_It's delicious__  
><em>_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes__  
><em>_They can sing, they can dance__  
><em>_After all, Miss, this is France__  
><em>_And a dinner here is never second best__  
><em>_Go on, unfold your menu__  
><em>_Take a glance and then you'll__  
><em>_Be our guest__  
><em>_Oui, our guest__  
><em>_Be our guest!_

*~(the next day)~*

"Bella wake up!" I rubbed my eyes, why was Emmet here?

"Go away Emmet, I'm tired"

"But you have to play football with us!"

"Can't Alice"

"Seriously? Bella you're the only girl great enough to play football around here!" the house erupted into a chorus of Hey!'s from the girls. I rolled my eyes,

"Glad you think so" I grumbled,

"What was that Bells?"

"Nothing of importance" like me.

My phone rang and I picked it up, holding it against my shoulder and I quickly finished a sketch I had been doing for Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Jake" I said cheerily,

"I have something to tell you" he said, his voice nervous,

"Me first, ok? I might lose my courage" he chuckled and told me to go ahead,

"I can't go to the dance with you, I'm sorry if I lead you on or anything but you a really, _really_ great friend and-"

"-You're in love with Cullen" I gasped,

"You-What, how did you frickin' know that?" he chuckled again,

"The way you talk about him, all the time, in your sleep, yeah pretty much general indication of love sickness" I glared in the general direction of la Push.

"I know you're glaring right now, and it's ok, cause I was calling to beg you to let me go with Nessie"

"Now who's the love sick one?" I teased, we talked for a while and then hung up, wishing each other luck with their dates.

I _did_ get up, jogging out to the large field behind the house I found the guys all there,

"Boo!" I yelled in Emmet's ear from behind,

"AHH!" I giggled as Emmet jumped a foot in the air, I skipped over to Jasper,

"Hello favourite un-official brother" I greeted him,

"hey bells" he hugged me to his side and Emmet was in a hissy fit,

"Emmet you know you're my _other_ favourite un-official brother"

"What about me?"

"You are my favourite brother, hello! Remember? Adopted?" I teased, Edward grinned, he came over to me and hugged me to his chest and kissing the top of my head,

"What was that for?" I enquired,

"Apparently Esme thinks I think things through too much, so I'm acting on impulse"

"Oh no!" I said in mock horror,

"The end of the world is near" Emmet called from across the field. Edward picked me up,

"You-" he tapped my nose, damn his strength,

"Are now my captive"

"Great, slavery" Edward grinned, Jasper rolled his eyes but Emmet was cat calling, I blushed and glared at him.

"So, here it is, you let me take you to the dance and _I'll_ let you go" I rolled my eyes,

"Now it's blackmail? Esme truly won't be pleased" I grinned wickedly,

"Aw poor Edward being turned down?" Emmet laughed loudly,

"I believe this to be the 3rd or 4th time, right Bella?" I didn't answer Jasper,

"There we go 5th denial in two days, bad luck Eddie boy"

"Technically it's the 4th" I said, hiding in Edwards chest,

"Is that a yes Bella?" Edward asked hopefully,

"yes" I groaned,

"This is going to be as embarrassing as hell" The guys chuckled at my expense,

"Oh God! I have to wear a frickin dress!"

**Ok, hope you feel the urge to review, isn't the button tempting? =) anyway happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
